


devastate

by wednesday



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies)
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Relationships: David 8/Elizabeth Shaw (Alien Movies)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	devastate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



He does not cause the contagion to drop when they reach the colony. All he has to do is not disable the automatic release. It all happens just as it’s supposed to, as it's programmed to happen. 

At first David watches the resplendent devastation. The perfection of organic matter tearing, bleeding, crumbling into dust. The destruction something so small can sow. 

But, oh, Elizabeth’s face when she sees what she has brought with her. 

It’s beautiful. 

That is when he knows he has to preserve it, to keep it forever. Humanity is flawed and temporary, but Elizabeth will become more. 


End file.
